Stilettos
by Erosu
Summary: Birthday Gift for Rangiku. All night fun with leather stiletto heels! Absolute naughtiness inside. ONESHOT


**Author's Note:** Well I couldn't resist doing another one, honestly at first with my story Curious I was a little shy about approaching it but thank goodness I did it because the words just flowed out of me with this one-shot. I guess it's like having sex the first time, of course its going to be awkward but once you do it more than a couple times it seems so easy and natural. (Oh gosh I'm a perv) Also I did it because its Rangiku's birthday and I think she would actually do something like this.

On a good side I dedicate this fic to all my fellow readers who encouraged my smexy fic of GINRAN this one I give a toast to all of you. Especially Shinigami School Girl, it is because you asked I decided to make this one a surprise for you, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

**Warning:** I am going to say this fic got 'THE WORKS' everything under the sun including a dash of fetishism. But its all done tastefully just don't blame me you find yourself in a river of blood for how much naughtiness this fic contains. Oh and watch out for Rangiku's potty mouth.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, Kubo Tite does. I think I should though, because I would make it more fun.**_

* * *

~Stilettos~

She loved the way they clacked when she walked on the hard wooden floorboards. The soft clapping sound they would make when she went up and down stairs. Or the way they announced her arrival before she would come into sight. She loved how all eyes fell on her when she wore them but there was one thing above all that she loved doing the most. Rangiku loved fucking with them on.

She laid on his bed with just a silk lace bra that were 2 sizes too small that barely clung to her valley of flesh and matching black panties that one could easily see right through. As well as those beloved leather stilettos and a persimmon in between her lips, she felt complete in her seduction pose. He would come in late in to the night and the sight of her would make his smile grow impossibly wider. She would give him a slow wink, her beauty mark playing with her smile. He stepped up to his bed his very presence made her skin rise in small bumps, he casually licked his lips at the feast that lay before him.

"Evening Captain" she cooed, it was her game.

"Evenin' Lieutenant" he slowly removed his haori carefully laying it on a nearby hanger, the number 3 insignia turned towards them. She beckoned him to come with her pointer finger, the persimmon still laid between her luscious mouth.

He bent forward and snatched the small persimmon that she held, he quickly devoured it, he then proceeded to share a taste of their favorite fruit in a passionate kiss.

"And they ask me why I have a smile on my face all the time" he pulled back to briefly mention this statement, eyes opening reveling piercing blue eyes that she adored.

"You should tell them it's because you have me in your bed almost every night" she whispered her reply, a low chuckle rumbled from his throat as he moved to lick and nip on her ear. She had chills running down her spine.

"You're right I should..." he moved his head lower and connected a small trail of kisses down to her collar bone, she began to breathe heavily.

Her hands worked on massaging his scalp as his wide mouth tasted her soft skin. She urged him to go into her sensitive breasts, her nipples peaking through the soft fabric begging for attention.

"Gin..."

He took one hand and placed them in the center, they barely fit hand as he groped them. Rangiku lightly groaned on contact, her lover continued to touch her by placing his warm mouth on her pert nipple rolling around it leisurely making her sigh at the sensation of her skin rubbing against the soft lacy fabric.

She arched her back to allow Gin to easily remove the bra that barely contained her massive tits. Finally freeing her he quickly enjoyed himself in latching on to them switching from his hand to his mouth giving each breast equal amount of attention. Rangiku let out a pleasing moan when he flickered his tongue around the pink nub bringing it up before making it rise up more as he suckled forcefully on them. Her hands held on to his long neck not wanting him to remove from her responsive mounds.

Gin satisfied in making sure every single inch of her chest was thoroughly licked he then moved his lips downward and dipped his tongue into her small navel. She giggled at the ticklish sensation, not expecting it. He nipped her center continuing to make her squirm and delighted in her reaction. He soon moved further downwards and she slowly opened her long slim thighs to allow him access to her nether region, Gin could see her wetness seeping the fabric.

She knew no man could resist the scent of a willing pussy and he was no exception. He kissed her through the silk panties, inhaling her sweet scent becoming intoxicated with lust. He decided to tease her more and began biting her inner thighs, placing soft kisses along with hungry bites. Rangiku was enjoying every second of it, he alternatively switched between her thighs and her sweet core making her hips bounce up in pleasure. She moaned for him to remove the last article of clothing and with his teeth he pulled down the waist band until they reached mid thigh and then letting his hands finish removing them.

What laid in front left him astounded, a perfectly bare with just the smallest blond landing strip. She was primed to be devoured with a small trickle of her sap glistening her perfect flower.

"Brazilian? My you sure are daring tonight" He looked up to her before delving his lengthy tongue into her weeping core. She shuddered when she felt him moving his tongue inside her, his hands made quick work on her clit, making it peak out of her folds. He gently pressed it with the pad of his thumb and replaced his tongue with the middle finger. Gin rose up and kissed her while his long digits moved back and forth in her hot wetness.

Rangiku's muscles tightened around his fingers when he inserted his ring finger, switching between scissoring inside her and circling her swollen nub. His other hand went back up to knead her breast making Rangiku groan in his mouth, her hand went down to his growing hardness and she began stroking its extensive length wanting it to become free.

"I can't get 'nough of your sweet fruit, I'd rather eat this 'stead of persimmons if I had the chance" Gin dove back down with a goal in mind, he wished to have come undone before him. He closed his mouth around her lovely button and began to suck and flicker at it her hips jolting on the feeling. Rangiku began panting heavily and her hands went to grasp his hair, it was impossible to wretch him out until he made her come it made her mind spin in circles.

"Gin, you're going to make me soil your sheets again" She moaned aloud, she couldn't control her hips from bucking up. His tongue was merciless in his ministrations as were his fingers, continuously twisting and curving them upwards poking that little spot that made her see stars.

"Good, I like to see the look on Izuru's face when he collects them, he has the most stunning expressions" he hummed not removing himself from her core, the vibrations sent her ever closer to that peak, she knew it wouldn't be long if he kept that up. Her leathered calves rested themselves beside his shoulders, their tips poking him whenever she tried to wriggle out of his fast oral delight.

"Mmmhm…" she bit her plump lips, trying to suppress a cry as her thighs began to tremble. Signaling her impending release, his hands that were moving at their own pace began to move his digits forward in a come hither manner. He felt her core press unbelievably tight around him, he persisted in clicking that center that made her insides combust.

"Come" he ordered, it was the final thought she processed before throwing her head back and crying out in the sheer pressure that unwound in her. He withdrew her fingers to allow her wetness flow out creating a small puddle under his sheets, he lapped up the remaining sap feeling accomplished. He slowly slithered out of the bed to stand before her and watch her come down from her high.

Gin began to undue his sash slowly releasing him from both his kurosode and hakama. He removed both the white shitagi and kurosode in a slow fashion wanting to drag out every possible minute. Rangiku's heavy lidded eyes opened up when she saw him become nude in front of her, his manhood pointing directly at her. Proud and taut it stood up, her eyes stared at it for a long time before her body reacted accordingly. His tall lithe body stood in front of the bed, his body toned and lightly sculpted with his pale skin he resembled a marble statue. She rose up arching her back seductively, she responded to her desires and began to crawl swinging her hips making sure he got to see a good view of her plump rear. She stood under him on all fours and she crawled up and planted small kisses down his thin frame before lightly sucking the tip of his well sized rod.

He looked down as she only used her mouth to please his cock. Rangiku went down under to cup his delicate sacs with her mouth sucking them and releasing them with a soft popping sound. She then went back up licked the small slit on his tip that held a drop of pre-cum. She wrapped her tongue around his head and proceeds to make his dick disappear within her swift mouth she went half way allowing her tongue to swivel around his length. His hand gently went behind her head holding it in place as she bobbed her head up and down.

Sighing contently he allowed his head to swing back enjoying Rangiku returning him the same pleasure he has done on her. Her hands finally wrapped themselves on the rest of his manhood rotating it around its length followed by her skillful tongue. She hollowed out her cheeks as she began to suck on his tip, teasing the sensitive underside. She felt it pulse and throb within her mouth, she smirked at him beginning to reach his climax. She relaxed her throat muscles to allow herself to reach the base, something she calls a rare treat. Gin cursed at Rangiku's ability to swallow him whole, it made his toes curl underneath. He didn't stop his swings from moving forcefully into her mouth, she wrapped her hands around his slim sides holding him back from swinging too hard.

Rangiku sucked on his whole length revolving her hot tongue all over giving him immense pleasure. He felt something hot coursing through his loins before finally erupting in Rangiku's waiting mouth. She eagerly swallowed his hot come not leaving a drop to waste. She broke contact with his stiff rod making a loud popping sound as she sucked out the rest of his flow. She looked up at him with an engaging smile, knowing he wasn't done with her yet.

She got on her back and spread her legs invitingly at him her heels sunk into the bed.

"How do you want me?" She purred to him, her hands cupping both her breasts and snatch. Gin moved on top of her in an instant catching her by surprise.

"Like this" he roughly pushed her legs back to rest beside her head, she gasped at his forcefulness making her completely open to him.

He rubbed his shaft along her soaked folds teasing them for the pleasure that was about to come for both of them. Raising her hips up Rangiku made his shaft go inside her smoothly earning a soft cry from her mouth. Gin pushed his whole length inside her effortlessly his thin smile went from ear to ear at her tight core squeezing his entire length. Rangiku cried out and she grasped the thin stiletto heels to keep her legs open for him to pound hastily into.

Gin loved how flexible she could be, it made their sex so much more appealing. He grabbed her hips and began grinding himself into her, making sure her bundle of nerves smashed into his hard groin. Rangiku wretched a small cry of satisfaction, Gin used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her sweet mouth. She moved and writhed beneath him her breasts bounced up at each of his thrusts. He switched from hard and fast to slow and erotic that made her thrash in ecstasy, when she was close to finding release he would slow the tempo so he can drag out their pleasures for as long as possible.

"God's Gin I want it fast" she whimpered hoping he would listen. He grabbed her by her back and pulled her up making her sit on his lap, he got up from the bed carrying her. Still connected to him Rangiku mewled at the feeling of him moving along inside her. He sat down on a chair perfectly positioned in front of a tall mirror.

"Ride me" he husked into her ear, she groaned back and with the support of her heels she jumped up and down his willowy frame eager to claim her climax. He felt her velvet muscles compressed on his rigid length making him grit his teeth every time she rose up and down. She arched her back and her long golden hair flowed past her grinding rear, she looked behind herself and saw her naked glistening body moving fluidly against him.

"You're such a damn narcissist my dear Ran" he panted out, his movements mirrored hers and in a flash he picked up her body and turned her around making her back face him. She blushed at the sight of her body so open and flushed, her eyes went lower and widened when she saw her slit attached to his groin. She secretly loved to see her curvaceous figure move erotically and the leather shoes was just the icing on the cake. Gin swung his hips to urge her to continue, she reached behind on the seat of the chair to help her gain back her speedy rhythm. His hand went to grab her swaying breast while the other went down to rub her lovely button.

"Oh I love this so much" she cried out in a falsetto, at this stage she couldn't think before saying often times blurting out the most obscene phrases a woman during the throes of passion would even mention. She tried to keep her eyes open to look at herself in the mirror she saw Gin's sharp blue eyes piercing her, the lust reflected in her eyes.

"Tell me what ya love about it so much" he tossed her hair over her shoulders to lick along the back of her neck and ears. She moved a hand to swing behind and grab a hold of his neck.

"Everything, my body moving like this, the way you make me ride your dick, my aching clit, my tight pussy that can feel every inch of this wonderful cock" she didn't care, she just said what she felt her train of thought had long derailed itself. There was just one need that she needed to satisfy, she craved for release.

"I love it when ya talk real dirty like that Rangiku, makes me want to give ya the pleasure ya yearnin' for" he grabbed her arms and slammed her on his lap, she jolted at the force of impacted. She felt that if he went anymore harder she would've broken inside, she threw back her head quivering in bliss.

"Oh gods yes! Gin fuck me harder" she sank her nails on his thighs, this part that he had to be careful for she can be quite abusive when she is close to her peak. She clawed his legs and began thrashing alongside him both eager to spring out.

Gin bit her shoulder blade callously as he pumped himself dry within her, her muscles milking his shaft for all it's got. Rangiku rose up and came crashing down as she reached her plateau, she barely felt her body as she relived that magnificent rapture that she only had with Gin. He held her still as he still felt himself pulsing inside her she moaned at the delicious sensation, Rangiku worn-out from their amusement laid back on his chest. They both watched their bodies breathe in and out basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"You're the real narcissist" Rangiku murmured which Gin laughed quietly while fondling her body.

"Ya ready for round 2? I found this amazing edible item in the human world, I believe they call it whipped cream. Ya wanna try it out" She nodded her head quickly knowing exactly what he was talking about.

They then proceeded in their all night merriment finishing a record amount of 7 cans of the famed whipped cream on each other although most of it ended up making the sheets sticky. Much to Izuru's dismay when he arose early in the morning to still hear them going at it. He sunk his head and began to put on his cleaning gear ready for the disaster area that was awaiting him.

* * *

Wow Im need a COLD shower now, just kidding well hoped you liked it like I did and** PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT EVEN IF IT WAS ONLY A TEENSY BIT! THANKS.**


End file.
